Anything is Possible
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED. I wrote this when I was 13 and had no grasp of writing properly.


I had this idea (What else is new) while I was watching the first episode ("Crush", isn't it?). I missed the episode when it first premiered, so I thought that maybe there was another episode before it, one that explained how Kim and Ron got into this crime fighting thing. But, there wasn't, so, almost a whole season (Or is it two? I have no idea), here I am! How lazy am I? Oh well, better late than never. Just like Eggo Syrup....  
  
Please reply! I LOVE replies! They put a smile upon my face! But no flames, for I will just point at them and laugh! Mwuahaha! By the way, I can't review anything on here (Fanfiction.net)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable (Wish I did :p), or anyone else from the show. This is NOT the only chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: She can do Anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crash Bang Boom  
  
"Uh...we can fix that!"  
  
"Jim! Tim! What did you two tweebs do now?" A red-haired girl sighed in exasperation. "I am sooo glad I get payed for this."  
  
"It was him." Jim and Tim, Kim's identical 10 year old brothers, said in unison, pointing to the other.  
  
"The washer??" Kim asked, noticing the damaged washer. Well, at least she thought it was the washer.  
  
"Well, the washer is totalled." Ron said, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction.  
  
"Thank you Ron, now any idea how to fix it?" Kim asked him.  
  
Ron just stared at her. Kim sighed again.  
  
"Unfortunatly I don't get payed enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mall."  
  
"Bueno Nacho."  
  
"Mall!"  
  
"Bueno Nacho!"  
  
"Bueno Nacho!"  
  
"Mall! Ha---aww, K.P, that's not fair!" Ron whined, kicking a stone.  
  
"Your the one who said it. I guess we're headed to the mall." Kim said, dragging Ron to the Middleton Mall. Not one of Ron's favorite places.  
  
"Club Banana."  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Club Banana!"  
  
"Lunch!"  
  
"Club Bana---" Kim stopped suddenly, then pulled Ron behind a cart selling clothes. "Shhh." She said, covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Mmph mphh mpfhh?"  
  
"Listen." She commanded, removing her hand and pointing to their left. A well...blue man and a woman in green were robbing the store next to them, causing chaos throughout the mall.  
  
"Okay, this is like, sooo not the right time for the mall to be robbed. I just got $40!" Kim exclaimed. "There was a pair of shoes I wanted at Club Banana!"  
  
"Come on Kim, let's get out of here before they come this wa--"  
  
Kim was no where to be seen. Except if you looked to your left, where the robbers were.  
  
"Kim! K.P!" Ron yelled, pausing a moment before running after her.  
  
As Kim entered the store, she noticed the blue man in a lab coat was reading out of a book titled, "Being a Villian for Dummies".  
  
"Okay...decide which store to rob...okay, did that....go over robbing plan..okay...masks....Shego! Where are the masks?" The blue man asked.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I thought we agreed that my code name was, "Green". Second, What masks?" The tall woman in green said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine, "Green"." The blue man sighed, "Alright, scratch the masks. Okay, 3rd step...point gun at clerk and demand all their money and/or valuebles. Okay...we've got no gun...let's see what I have in my pocket...."  
  
"You know what Dr. Drakken? It's my turn." Shego said, then her gloves began to glow a bright green. She walked over to the frightened clerk, and said, "Give me all your money and....what was it again?"  
  
"Give me all your money and/or valubles?" A voice behind her asked.  
  
"Yeah---" Shego spun around to find a smug Kim, and a scared Ron hiding behind her.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Kim?" He whispered to her.  
  
Shego and Dr. Drakken looked at each other, their faces saying, "Who is this?"  
  
"Kim Possible." She said, as if reading their minds, "and....Ron."  
  
"Wonderful." Shego said, her gloves glowing again. She began to advance on Kim and Ron.  
  
"Oh no..." Ron said, as Kim prepared to fight. 


End file.
